


N7 Day - Wild Card

by MaxRev



Series: Shepard Appreciation 2017 [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, PS Editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: A little bit of PS artwork.All screenshots mine.  Words arenotmine.





	N7 Day - Wild Card

**Author's Note:**

> Some PS edits I made for [ Shepard appreciation week](https://itscommandershepard.tumblr.com/) 2017 on Tumblr.


End file.
